


Muster

by Chocoboy_James



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James
Summary: Day 3 of the FFXIV Write 2020.Muster.A nervous James is listening to the commands of his captain, before he takes part in the battle of Carteneau.
Kudos: 3
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Muster

James closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, his whole body was shaking with fear, his tummy almost exploding with this nervous feeling he felt. He couldn’t do this, not for the life of him. 

Why did he agree with his father to become part of a Grand Company? How did he end up here? The young man was never a fighter. Surely there could be a way out of this? Sweat began to run down his forehead as he listened to the commands of their assigned captain.

James carefully looked up as he heard the shouting of the man, soldiers around him began to rile themselves up for the fight. All James could do in return, was look back towards the floor, gulping.  
“I can’t do this…” he even mumbled to himself, closing his eyes yet again, wishing he was somewhere else.

Far away a few explosions were already heard, and it seemed the canons led by the Maelstrom were already trying to fire into the many groups of soldiers from the Garlean Empire, who drew nearer every second. James jumped up by these sounds, and eventually the captain ordered them to take their positions into the field. It wouldn’t take much longer for the Garleans to reach their perimeter. It was up to them to keep them busy.

James began to hold his lance firmly, making a fast and silent prayer to the Gods, pleading for help, to aid him and Eorzea through this night. Their freedom depended on it. As he looked up to the sky, the Red Moon was ever so close. A short breath escaped from him, it always was a threatening sight. Tonight it would seem the outcome would be decided. 

“Fidelis!” the captain yelled at James. “Get to your position now!”  
The young man noticed all his fellow men already ran onwards towards their assigned places. Taking a deep breath, James mustered up all his courage and saluted the captain before running into battle behind his comrades.


End file.
